First Love Oota Suzu
by M.Shirayuki
Summary: Sepak bola telah mempertemukanku denganya, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingat. kenangan lama di saat aku masih kecil...


**First Love Oota Suzu**

**Rated: T**

**Ganre: fluuf&amp;Romance**

**Main Chara: Oota Suzu**

**Sugiyama Tagi**

**Dari yang kubaca di fondom GKO, aepertinya banyak yang membuat Fic tentang Furuya ya?**

**Tapi kali ini beda. Aku akan membuat Fic tentang Suzu yang sudah SMP**

**Semoga kalian suka**

**HAPPY READING~ **

_Aku menyukainya. . ._

_Aku menyukainya bukan dalam arti lain..._

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya dalam arti yang lebih serius..._

_Aku mencintainya dalam arti ingin memilikinya, aku ingin selalu bersamanya.._

_Sepak mempertemukanku denganya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingat kenangan lama di saat aku masih kecil..._

_Seorang kakak bertubuh tinggi yang terkesan lembut_

"_Wah! Ini adiknya Shou? Manis sekali! "_

**Suzu's Pov. . .**

"Suzu-Chan, tolong bereskan bola-bola ini dan letakan di gudang ya?"

"Baik!"

Namaku Oota Suzu (14thn) terahir kali kalian melihatku,mungkin saat aku masih SD ya? Saat ini aku adalah murid SMP sekaligus meneger klup sepak bola Chiba Tunderbols(#benertdktulisanya?)

"Hei lihat,anak itu adiknya Oota Shou kan?"

"Iya benar."

"Huh, sok sekali dia. . .menawarkan jadi menger hanya untuk mencari perhatian anak cowok kan?"

"Suzu-Chan, lebih baik tidak usah dengarkan mereka."

"Iya, tidak kudengarkan kok."

Benar sekali, aku sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan anak-anak perempuan seumuranku pula aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu begitu

**Kediaman Oota**

**CKLEK!**

"Aku pulang. . ."

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Suzu?"

"Ah, Kak Tagi!"

**BRUUGH!**

Begitu Kak Tagi datang ke rumahku, aku pun langsung memeluknya. Menghiraukan kakaku yang menyambut kedatanganku tadi

"Suzu?"

"Kudengar Kak Tagi akn datang, makanya aku begitu menantikanya!"

"Kau ini. . . ng? Kau agak kurus ya? "

"Kalau aku makan sedikit lebih banyak lagi dan membentuk tubuh ideal, apa Kak Tagi akan menikahiku?"

"Ha ha ha! Dasar kau ini. . . Selalu saja itu yang dibicarakan."

Kak Tagi adalah salah satu kipper andalan tim Chiba Tunderbols(#akutidakyakintulisanyabenar)

Ahir-ahir ini Kak Tagi sering melakukan latih tanding dengan beberapa negara di dunia. Tapi terkadang dia juga datang main ke rumah kami seperti ini. Aku mau menjadi meneger klup juga karna Kak Tagi sendiri yang menawariku...

Bersamaan dengan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, perasaanku juga semakin berkembang. Bisa melihat keseharian Kak Tagi rasanya menyenangkan...

Aku menyukai Kak Tagi. .. .

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?!"

"Maaf ya, soalnya aku masih banyak urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi ya Shou..Suzu."

"Iya,"

"Uuh... Padahal sudah 2 minggu tidak bertemu Kak Tagi."

"Besok kan kalian bisa bertemu lagi," Kak Shou benar, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Kak Tagi besok. Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikan hari esok

**TEEENNG! TEENG! TEENG!**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Dan aku langsung bergegas untuk pulang, namun ada 2 anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba menghadangku di dekat lorong sekolah saat aku ingin mengambil sepatuku. Sepertinya mereka ingin mencari masalah denganku.

"Pulang awal lagi, Oota?"

"Belakangan ini kau makin seenaknya ya..."

"Huh, aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayani kalian berdua."

"Jangan besar kepala kau ya!"

**PLAK!**

Ah, aku terkena pukulanya. . . Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sebegitu membenciku sampai memukul wajahku

Apa yag harus kukatakan pada Kak Tagi nanti?

**Di Lapangan**

"Suzu-Chan, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok Kak Yohei... Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh saja"

"Suzu, ikut aku." Dengan cepat, Kak Tagi pun menggeret tanganku dan membawaku ke ruang klup. Apakah dia akan menghukumku?

"Kemarilah, aku akan obati lukamu."

"Kak Tagi... Maaf, aku...hiks"

"Kenapa minta maaf, sudah jangan menangis" Sambil tersenyum,seperti biasa Kak Tagi selalu mengelus lembut kepalaku jika aku sedang sedih.

Ini semua gara-gara aku... Andai saja aku tidak terlibat dengan mereka, aku pasti tidak akan merepotkan Kak Tagi dan anggota lainya seperti belum sedewasa itu...

Karena jika aku berpura-pura seperti tidak ada apa-apa, maka aku tdak akan bisa berada di samping Kak Tagi.

Tapi tanpa mempedulikan itu semua, Kak Tagi sudah bisa melihat semuanya...

"Baiklah, sudah selesai."

"Oi Tagi! Pertandingan akan segera di mulai!"

"Ah iya, aku akan segera kesana!"

"A,anu... Kak Tagi!... Aku...Menyukaimu.."

"Eh?"

"Oi Tagi!"

"Ah,iya!" Aku tidak tau apa tadi Kak Tagi mendengarnya atau tidak. Meskipun begitu, aku akan selalu mendukung Kak Tagi.

**PRIIITT!PRIIITTT!**

Pertandingan pun selesai dengan kemenangan untuk tim kami. Kak Tagi benar-benar hebat dalam menjaga gawang agar tidak kebobolan

"Kak Tagi! Selamat ya, tadi Kak Tagi hebat!"

"Tidak juga, ini berkat anggota lainya juga." Aku pun Hanya tersenyum. seperti biasa, Kak Tagi selalu merendahkan dirinya. Tapi itulah yang kusuka

"Eer... Suzu.."

"Iya?"

"Soal jawaban yang tadi... Setelah ini kau akan masuk SMA, kau akan bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang, bahkan mungkin juga akan menemukan kekasih... Dan merupakan kebanggaan bagiku karna saat ini, kau berkata menyukaiku..." Diam, keadaan menjadi hening... Tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami

"Itu artinya... Tetap saja menolak kan!? Aku tidak akan tertipu!"

"I...Itu karena aku yang bakal menjadi penjahat kalau aku menerima perasaanmu!"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah penjahat demi aku!"

"Hah? Kau bodoh ya!?"

Aku pun yang kesal, memukuli tubuh Kak Tagi. Sementara anggota lainya yang melihat kami berdua hanya tertawa

"Kedua orang itu menarik ya."

"Padahal Tagi-Kun selalu terlihat tenang."

Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain bagiku untuk menyerah.

Habisnya, Kak Tagi berkata padaku yang sedang sedikit kesal ini...

"_Datanglah lagi kalau kau sudah 18 tahun."_

18 tahun dan 21 tahun ya?aku rasa tidak buruk juga

**~OWARI~**

**Sebenarnya saya sedang malas membuat Fic yang berganre Romance...**

**Karna saya habis putus dengan pacar saya(#malahcurhat)**

**Mohon keritik dan saranya ya, Arigato!**

**REWIEW. . .**


End file.
